NEXT GENERATION: WESTEN'S vs VAUGHN
by metsfan101
Summary: Michael Westen's Son works for a organization run by Michael and Fiona. But after being captured by Vaughns nephew, Mikey  the son   is forced to work with Vaughns nephew. But when a murder takes place, Mikey must make a choise that will change everything


This is a spin off/ continuation of **Next Generation: Michael Westen's Son kills but with a lot of plot changes.**

Five years after the end of the burn notice Michael Weston and Fiona Glenanne had a son, who they named Mikey. At the age of 13, Mikey signed up for a government organization called "TFBI," which is the teenager federal buero of investigations. The TFBI was ran by Michael Weston and Fiona. Unlike the people in the fbi, the members of the tfbi, handle investigations involving other teenagers and or kids. Mikey is the 3rd seat of his division (division 3). It is presumed he received that position because of his Parents, but the Captain of Division 3, Damen, gave him the position because of Mikey's intelligence and skills. Damen's best friend, Jake, is the colonel. It is clear that he hates Damen.

Mikey's best friends are Emma: who is the head of the female part of division 3, jen: who flirts with Mikey a lot and is Emma's second in command, Jacob: who is used as a contact for the division, Sal: who is a member of the division, and Jesse jr: Jesse's son and Mikey's second hand man. Out of the 50 people in Division 3, an average 3-6 of them will die in combat every 18 months. It is almost guaranteed that everyone who signs up will be shot at least once though. Mikey had been shot 3 times before the raid on "pike," a well known teenage drug crew run by Daniel and Victorio. They are known for killing anyone who messes with them.

Two years later, Mikey is now 15 years old; during the raid on "pike." Jake was shot in the leg before Damen challenged Daniel to a one vs. one duel. While this duel was going on, Damen instructed Jake and Mikey, who had previously been arguing a lot because Jake dislikes Mikey being the 3rd in command, to take the rest of the division and flee the drug compound. Mikey and Jake reluctantly complied.

While Jake and Mikey were taking the rest of Division 3 back to head quarters, a new army of at least 50 soldiers approached them. This army was wearing camouflage with sea ravens on them. The army then Mikey in the leg and another bullet grazed his right arm. Before the rest of the division 3 soldiers could respond, the armed attacked opened fire on them, however, almost all of the bullets missed the soldiers and only a few received wounds, none of them fatal or even appeared to be serious. The attackers then threw smoke and stun grenades at the division 3 soldiers and the attackers went into the smoke. When the smoke was gone and everyone could see again Mikey was nowhere to be scene. They assumed he had been kidnapped and was most likely going to be killed.

Meanwhile Damen and Daniel continued to fight unarmed with the exception of a blade, and after Damen was stabbed in the arm he was able to incapacitate Daniel. Victorio allowed Damen to leave the compound undisturbed in exchange for allowing Daniel to live.

On the way back to head quarters, Damen ran into Jake and most of the division 3 soldiers. Jake explained what had happened, and after telling Damen that the attackers were wearing camouflage with sea ravens on them, Damen recognized whom the attackers were, and began to call Michael Weston and Fiona to explain what happened to their son.

In a different location some of the same soldiers wearing camouflage with sea ravens were carrying a body in a hallway. After placing the body on a chair in a room it is revealed the person they were carrying was Mikey with several wounds and cuts. It is also revealed that Mikey had been placed in a hotel room in Atlantic City.

**Michael's son: Mikey and Vaughn's nephew **

Michael looked around a realized that he was in a hotel room in Atlantic City and Grinned. He had no clue who had kidnapped him and why he was brought here. Michael however, was still not nervous or afraid; he anxiously awaited someone to come give him information. After three minuets, the door to an adjoining room opened, and African American another teenager that looked around Mikey's age. The teenager began to talk as he was entering the hotel room. He said,

"Good afternoon Mikey Westen. We have been expecting you."

"What is this exactly?" asked Mikey. "Do I know who you even are."

"You don't, but your boss Damen does." Replied the teenager.

"Damen is not my boss he is my captain," Mikey blurted out. "There is a difference."

"Personally I don't see one, but who gives a shit." Replied the teenager.

"Who are you and what is your name?" Mikey asked.

"My name is Thom. Except it is not pronounced like "Tom." It is pronounced like "Thong," except the end sounds like and is an "m." Thom is my name, and I am pretty decent friends with Damen," the teenager said.

"What do you and Damen have in common?" asked Mikey.

"We do business for each other," replied Thom. We do jobs for him and he does jobs for us. My company is kind of his protector."

"What kind of jobs do you do for each other?" Mikey asked.

"We handle the dirty stuff like assassinations, while you handle the drug lords. Take "pike" for example, when we captured u the raid was still going on," said Thom.

"I know. Damen and Daniel were fighting to the death," said Mikey. "Do you know who won the fight? Is the Damen still alive?"

"Damen is still alive," replied Thom. "I don't the details other than the fact he has a broken arm from a knife wound." "My guess is he won."

"So why did you kidnap me?" Mikey asked. "What do I have to do with any of this.

"I'm shocked you haven't realize one of the reasons already. I'm shocked you never saw the resemblance." Said Thom. "I believe your has told you about a man named, "Vaughn." I'm his nephew." Mikey gasped and the look of shock showed on his face.

"Your uncle pulled the same shit with my father, kidnapping him and placing him in a nice room."

"I know Mikey," replied Thom.

"I still don't know what any of this has to do with kidnapping me," said Mikey. "What do you want from me?" Thom replied by saying,

"I want us to be alias. You are not our enemy. We are not your enemy. We are not division three's enemy. Division three is not our enemy."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Mikey.

"Because I never had you killed. I am close with Damen and you will be released back to him soon." "But you have a huge list of enemies my friend," said Thom.

"I doubt it Thom. And we are far away from you being able to call me your friend." Replied Mikey.

"Mikey, your father has either killed or screwed over many people. To be honest I am one of the only relatives of someone your father either killed or got detained, that doesn't want your head on a stick. What your father did to my uncle got my uncle 20 years in jail. Well 15 if he makes parole. But that is another story," Thom said.

Mikey replied by saying, "I still don't believe there are that many people that will try and make me pay for what my father did. Even if there are some, they don't scare me. I could handle them."

"Could you" Thom asked. "I really don't you could without my help."

Thom then passes Mikey over a stack of files and said, "read these, I will not release you until you have done so." Mikey took the files and asked,

"Do these files contain the names of the people that wan me dead?"

"Yes they do." Replied Thom. "You better start reading Mikey," said Thom.

Back in Miami less then one mile away from the pike compound, only minuets after the raid, Damen took out his cell phone and called Michael Weston and Fiona Glenanne to tell them about what had happened to their son. Since they were his boss they told him to launch a full investigation into what had happened. Michael Weston's voice sounded distraught and Fiona could be heard starting to cry. Damen then told Michael who he believed the kidnappers were, and Michael screamed,

"THAT SON OF A BITCH, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRUST THOM YOU IDIOT. YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO TO MY SON IN RETALIATION TO WHAT I DID TO HIS UNCLE. IF MY SON DIES, YOU AND JAKE ARE FIRED DAMEN."

Back in Atlantic City, Mikey is reading over the files when Thom entered the room.

"This is some interesting stuff Thom," said Mikey.

"Yes it is," replied Thom. "But that is not the reason I came to pay you a short visit. We will talk about the files tomorrow."

"If you are not here to talk about the files, then what are you here to do?"

"I came to tell you that you will be doing most of your missions with me now and my soldiers," replied Thom.

Is that all?" asked Mikey.

"No, I also came to inform you that I am now your handler," Thom replied.

TO BE CONTINUED.

THIS CHAPTER IS PART OF STORY 1. THE OLD STORY 1 WILL MOST LIKELY BE DELETED SINCE I RECAPED IT WITHIN 3 PARAGRPAHS IN THIS CHAPTER.

REVIEWS INCLUDING CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ARE APPRICATIATED. THANK YOU.


End file.
